


crush

by papyrocrat



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrocrat/pseuds/papyrocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>vampires! lots of sex, violence, and ~feelings. Includes compulsion. Inspired by "Crush" by Richard Siken.</p>
    </blockquote>





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> vampires! lots of sex, violence, and ~feelings. Includes compulsion. Inspired by "Crush" by Richard Siken.

(1)

"Looks like your little friend isn't coming tonight." Rebekah smirks, convincing even as it strains over her own disappointment. "Well. I'm going to go fix myself some very attractive supper. You sit there and pretend you're too good for the music."

"Well, that's because he is." Stefan slides an arm around Rebekah's waist, though his eyes never leave Klaus'. "Miss me, dollface?"

"I managed. But my brother here was pining."

"You mistake ennui for longing, sister."

Rebekah slips off to sate her various hungers, and Stefan drags him to the bar.

"No."

"Gloria, I thought we had an understanding."

"We do have an understanding. You understand I only tolerate vampires because it's easier to let you eat the troublemakers than to waste my magic on riff-raff and tattletales."

Stefan throws back a shot. "And here I thought we were valued members of the clientele of this establishment, Klaus."

"This is my den of iniquity. Not yours." Gloria tips her head toward the fed in the corner. "Take the trash out with you."

Stefan's eyebrows dance in mockery as he bows and obeys. "We aim to serve, Miss Gloria."

"You might," he grumbles, but it's not worth alienating the city's least burdensome witch.

They take the fed out into the alley and press him between them to feed, Stefan's back to the wall and Klaus' to the chill. Klaus moves to compel the man into silence, but Stefan shakes his head. "Let him scream."

 

 

 

(2)

In his haze of drug-laced blood, he almost doesn't notice the boy leaning against the bar.

Almost.

It'd be more prudent to walk away, to leave every trace of that horrible continent behind him. So of course he leans in to shamelessly capitalize on the way neither of them needs air.

"Wouldn't think Madchester would be your scene, mate."

"And what would my scene be?"

"Someplace with lots of rules and order. Someplace where you'd have to choose to be anonymous." Klaus traces Stefan's smirk with his own. "Of course you would choose to do it, you do like to do everything the hard way. You'd want to be someplace that's fun in spite of itself."

"Do I know you?"

"Better than anyone." He reaches into Stefan's mind and gathers every scrap of the night. "That is to say, no. Not at all."

 

 

 

(3)

The light is bluer from behind the puppy's eyes, brighter and softer all at once.

"What's up, Tyler?" Stefan is guarded, not quite hostile.

You killed me with him, Klaus thinks, and he means nothing to you. Not like me.

"You seem a little -" he reaches for a word distant and discordant enough to keep his cover "-bummed."

"Well, my girlfriend's dead. Again."

"I know the feeling. It's not all bad."

"Yeah. It's just, she didn't want to be a vampire. I didn't want her to be a vampire."

"Hate to break it to you, bro, but you can't be done with vampires. You are one."

Stefan's mouth twists into the barest of smiles. "Yeah, thanks for the heads-up."

"Anytime, man."

 

 

 

(4)  
The moon still thrums through his veins when he comes to, animal and human blood sticky and metallic down his throat. "You stayed."

"Where else did you expect me to go?"

"All night. I could have killed you, you know. You were no match for me before."

Stefan stares back, a hair too stoic for the neutrality he craves.

"We're going to have to work on this attitude of yours."

Stefan holds out his jeans. "What? I'm a team player."

 "Yes, I know. That's the problem. You should be exceptional, Stefan. Could be exceptional."

"Thought you wanted a wingman, not competition."

"I've nothing to fear from you, Stefan."

Stefan serves him his breakfast, a blissed-out ginger cousin of the local werewolves. "I guess you don't."

 

 

 

(5)

"What are we doing here again, Klaus?"

New Orleans steams thick with voodoo and August. Even breathless and still, Stefan insists on sweating. Like them.

"I thought you'd like it here. People keeping up the pretense of Catholic repression, just because it makes all the hedonism that much more fun."

"So we're here for the lies and debauchery?"

"I know, your two favorite things. But no. We're here to see if there's a grain of truth in the werewitch legend."

"Werewolf plus witch equals..your ally?"

"Mmmm. Isolation makes for strange and desperate bedfellows."

Stefan bares his teeth; uses them to trace every rib and muscle on his chest until Klaus is as much an ancient patchwork as the streets below. "That much, I know."

 

 

 

(6)

"I had a brother," Stefan says once, casually flicking sinew off of his sleeve.

"Past tense?"

Stefan licks the side of his hand and says nothing.

"Is he dead now?"

"Worse," Stefan says. "He's irrelevant."

Klaus pulls the third victim's twin sister to her feet; holds her gently by her warm, shaking shoulders. He shushes her scraping breaths and gurgling heartbeat and _ohgodpleaseno_ until she falls quiet, the room folding under the rustles of Stefan's fussing.

"This is your chance, love." He wraps her will around his palm and pulls. "You can heal him, fill him up, show him what he's not missing." She backs away from him, the two, three steps into Stefan's arms. "Good girl," he says, "now scream."

Stefan's mouth flickers into the barest of smiles as she obliges. He takes that as a thank you.

 

 

 

(7)

"I want my freedom," Stefan says, for the thousandth tiresome time.

"No, you don't. I know you don't. Look what you've done with it. Nothing. Found the same girl, loved her almost enough again."

"I'm going to take it. One way or another."

"Fighting me over yourself, forever, that's your idea of freedom? You know how to be free, Stefan."

"No."

"Turn it off, Stefan."

Stefan doesn't. But he will.

 


End file.
